Current communication systems can be used to convert speech into text. Such a system receives speech and converts the received speech into text. However, the current communication systems do not extract the original paralinguistic characteristics from the speech. As such, such a communication system is not capable of converting the text back into speech based on the original paralinguistic characteristics.
Paralinguistic characteristics of speech aid in the comprehension of the meaning of the original speech. The loss of the paralinguistic characteristics of the original speech creates ambiguity in the output speech and creates the potential for miscommunication between parties. Thus, speech that was originally intended to be jovial might seem harsh when converted into text without the inclusion of additional text to ensure the proper context of the original speech is maintained.